


Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: Macbeth

by DesertScribe



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: Just a ficlet written for the Three Sentence Ficathon, which can be foundHERE.Prompt: the witches, pulp sci-fi AU





	Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: Macbeth

The battle outside the moon base was winding down, but the three rogue scientists paid no heed to the slowing pace of laser blasts any more than they had noted the fighting while at its height, because they were too busy taking turns releasing microdrones into the vortex before them until the tachyon field finally stabilized, allowing them infinite views of possible futures to come, some beneficial, some neutral, and some to be avoided at all costs. For all their amazing technology, the scientists could not use their titanium machines to directly control the probability nodes to achieve the outcomes they wanted, could not even use those machines to influence them at all, but humans were just organic machines which could be set to the task instead, and even now the security monitors showed a woman whose presence blazed brightly against the closest turning points in history and whose cocky swagger continued even while wandering lost in the facility's maze of hallways and airlocks. As the woman passed the laboratory, Dr. Tercera Wytch opened the laboratory door's safety seals and called out, "Hail, Macbeth, Captain of the Glamis, Commander of the Cawdor fleet, and Empress of the Planetary Confederation hereafter!"


End file.
